A new face in the square
by Srorywriter101
Summary: When Jodie came to the square, she got a job at the Arches which is still owned by Phil and met his brother. There was instantly chemestry. I suck at reviews! Please read!


A/N; Ok, it's my first Eastenders fanfic, so don't bite too hard!

Disclaimer; I own nothing except Jodie.

Jodie moved to Walford to get away from her mum's death. She used to live in Glasgow, but when her mum died, she wanted a different life. Luckily she had been studying mechanics for the last two years, so was bound to find work here.

Jodie bought a small house using some of the money mum had left me in her will. Tomorrow she would go out and get a job. She told the removal men where to put the furniture. There were a lot of people throughout the day staring at her. Some smiled, and she smiled back. There was ginger woman, who wore the most hideous jacket Jodie had ever seen, but her daughter was cute.

The man at the cafe charges ludicrous amounts for his food. It was three pounds for a cup of coffee, it wasn't really that nice. Jodie got home at about five after having a look about. There is a big pub called the Queen Victoria, but it must be the centre of the town, where everyone goes, so she avoided it.

Jodie isn't naturally shy, but that would have been too much. She looked at it for about two minutes from across the street, and turned around to go home, and almost walked into a balding man, she already knew who this was,

"Sorry! Hey, Phil Mitchell, right?" She asked him.

"Erm... yeah, do I know you?" He asked warily.

"No, I've just moved here, but you own the Arches, right?" She asked.

"Sure, why?"

"Don't suppose I could have a job?"

"You start nine o'clock tomorrow" he said, smiling. She thanked him and walked home. She already had a job! Things were off to a good start.

Jodie picked out her old jeans (which were unfortunately clung to every inch of her legs), an old t-shirt, and some boots. Her make-up was minimal, and she pulled her dark brown hair into a pony tail.

The walk to the Arches was a short one and she arrived there at ten to nine, only Phil was there.

"Your overalls are in that locker." He said, pointing to the one in the corner. Jodie put them on and got to work on an old Mercedes. she was underneath when she heard another voice, a man.

"Who did you get to replace Gary?" the mystery man asked.

"I'll show you." Phil said.

She knew he wanted me to come out, so she didn't disappoint. She saw a middle-aged man and a younger man.

"Hi, I'm Jodie" Jodie said, knowing Phil didn't know her name. The men looked at Phil, and then the older one said,

"Minty and it's lovely to have you here."

"I'm Ricky" the younger one said, shaking her hand.

"Right," Phil said, "You aint being paid to talk, you're being paid to work!"

She rolled back under the car and began working again, laughing and interjecting into their conversation.

They had just begun work after their lunch hour, when another man came in to talk to Phil.

"You never told me you got a new team member," the man said, checking her out. She squirmed internally, but made sure not to show it outside. This man was hot to trot, and she was going to make sure she was noticed. She glanced at his left hand. Ring free. Good. She wouldn't sleep with a married man, "So what's your name?" he said, taking a step closer to her.

"Grant," Phil warned, "I will not having you harass members of my team," Grant turned around and muttered something to Phil, who laughed and turned away, back to his work. Gary and Minty followed his lead, but that didn't mean they weren't all listening.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" he asked, stepping closer to her again.

She leaned against the car, looked at the floor, and said, "Jodie," and then turned back to her work, turning her back on him. She thought she heard him laughing, and speaking to Phil. She thought those two were probably related. Phil laughed softly and then Grant left.

Phil stood next to her. She looked up and he handed her a bit of paper that was folded in half.

_Call me, Jodie,_

After that there was a phone number, and she smirked. The piece of paper went straight in her pocket, and she rejoined the conversation.

When she got home, she didn't call him. She was going by her rules, and she left them dangling for a few days before she called them.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to?" Minty asked again. Jodie shook her head,

"Got some work to do, you know," Minty shook his head and chased after Phil and Gary. Jodie had just turned back to the car when a voice said softly from behind her,

"Is there something wrong with you phone?" She smirked when she heard it.

"No, my phone's in perfect working order," she said politely, "Do you have a car that needs fixing?" she turned around to see him leaning casually against the door-frame.

"No, my car's in perfect working order," he smirked and pushed himself off the frame, walking slowly closer.

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, sir," she said politely.

"What have I done wrong?" he mocked innocence.

"You could be a terrorist," she said, keeping a perfect poker face.

"Why would I want to bomb my own brother's garage?" he said, in pretend confusion, "Plus, I've no bomb,"

"I might have to check that some time," she said.

"And I might just have to take you up on that," he muttered. She grinned, this could be fun, "So, where's Phil?"

"And I thought you came all the way over here just to talk to me!" she said, slapping her hands on her cheeks. He laughed and stepped closer yet again. He wasn't very far away now. She felt her heartbeat go up a notch, "Phil went to lunch," she said.

"Oh, he'll be at the caf then," Grant said, stepping closer. There was only a few steps between them now.

"Yeah, they said something about that," she breathed, leaning back against the car. He stepped closer, so he was practically touching her.

"Mm" he murmured, closing the distance between them. She looked up into his blue-green eyes. They were beautiful. She could smell his breath and leaned forward. He also leaned forward and when their lips meet, there was such passion, Romeo and Juliet could not compare.

She flung her arms around his neck, and he rested his on her hips. She shuffled back on the car bonnet, and he moved with her. He bit her lip and she gasped. He slid his tongue in her mouth, and she kissed him back eagerly. She suddenly remembered where she was and moved her lips to his ear,

"Not here," she whispered. He laughed and stepped back. She stood up and looked at him, "Goodbye, Grant" she said, and shoved against his chest, shoved him out the door and he held his hands up in defeat,

"Ok, Ok! Thanks, Jodie," he said laughing and walking down the street.

When Jodie got home, she thought about calling him, but decided against it. One kiss would not change anything, no matter how good it had been. She put the number on my cork board and went upstairs to change. She had just put on her pink negligee when someone rang the door bell. She sighed and went to answer it.

She was peeking around the side of the door when Grant grinned at her.

"Well, you didn't call," he said, stepping inside. Jodie almost died, but she didn't let it show. He turned around and his smile got deeper, "Is this all for me?" he whispered, stepping closer and putting his hands around her waist. Her breath faltered. The door swung shut behind her and closed with a _click_ but neither of them noticed.

"What are you doing here?" She breathed.

"I'm here to see you," he whispered back. And then he kissed her. She leant against him for support, and his rock hard muscles held her weight easily. His kiss mirrored the one this afternoon, but it was better than she remembered. But, she would not let her morals slip. She would not be a one night stand.

"Grant," she said sternly, "Stop," he immediately stopped and looked at her, confused.

"What?" he whispered, his breath smelling like coffee, it only momentarily distracted her.

"I'm not going to sleep with you," she said, stepping away, "Not tonight," he didn't look disappointed.

"What about a coffee?" he said, looking at her. She sighed and motioned for him to follow her. She turned around and felt strong arms close around her waist and picking her up, cradling her against his chest.

"Grant, I said not tonight!" she said, glaring at him, and struggling to get out his arms.

"Relax, Jodie, I'm just carrying you," he murmured into her hair. She was instantly still and put an arm around his neck to support her. He seemed to know his way to the kitchen without guidance. She let him carry her. He put her down and she made two cups of coffees. She didn't know why, but she felt like Grant was a black coffee man. And she was right; he hated milk and sugar with his caffeine.

They sat in silence for a while. It wasn't uncomfortable; they just had nothing to say. He finished his coffee and put a hand on her thigh. She froze, feeling the electricity flowing through her body. He started sliding his hand up, under her negligee.

"Grant," she warned, struggling to keep her voice straight.

"Yes?" he said innocently, still moving his hand up her leg. She glared at him and jumped off her seat.

"Out," she commanded, pointing to the door. Grant laughed and put his hands behind his head, making it clear he didn't intend on moving any time soon. She strode over to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him up.

"You're quite strong," he said, standing up and moving towards the front door. He turned around just as he'd opened the front door, "Come to the Vic tomorrow night," Once he had gone, she put her head against the door and sunk to the floor.


End file.
